A comprehensive plan has been implemented at the University of Alabama (UAB) to ensure the integrated development and continued excellence of its clinical research activities. The Clinical Research Training Program (CRTP) described in this response to RFA OD-98-007 addresses the urgent need for a formal program to provide trainee clinical investigators with the skills and conceptual framework necessary for the conduct of clinical research Approximately 270 individuals have been identified as qualified, potential participants at UAB and associated campuses. The objectives of the UAB-CRTP are: 1) To identify and recruit trainees who are motivated to become independent clinical researchers and who would benefit from didactic training in the necessary fundamental skills; 2) To provide a curriculum for training of future clinical investigators that will enable participants to initiate and conduct high quality clinical research, instill in the participants the ethical values that protect patients' rights and further participants' clinical research activities; and 3) To carefully evaluate the program and track the progress of the participants. These objectives will be achieved through a 2-year program administered through the UAB School of Medicine in close cooperation with the School of Public Health and relying on the rich diversity of nationally recognized faculty drawn from the research programs of several different Schools. Didactic training will be provided to classes of 20-25 participants in a program developed by the multidisciplinary Curriculum Committee. In the first year, 80 hours of didactic training in core areas will be presented in a module-based program. In the second year, formal training in the participant's specific area of interest will be accomplished through elective modules, and an experienced-based learning program will be used for further development of design and analytical skills. The career development of the trainees is ensured by the breadth and depth of mentored training opportunities. Continuing development of the curriculum and oversight will be provided by a formal evaluation program with the oversight of the Internal Advisory Committee. UAB has well- established, well-funded research programs and will provide both a pool of motivated trainees and ample high quality research opportunities for the CRTP trainees. This application will leverage the innovative research at UAB (approximately 260 million dollars) and the expertise of the clinical researchers in serving minority populations, especially African-American and rural, geriatric and pediatric populations.